We're Never Going To Be Normal
by HeartInMyCupcake
Summary: Miku always wanted something different in life, something new that she hadn't yet experienced. She had no clue what, and no clue how to make it happen, so just took each day as it came. Suddenly, a blue-haired opportunity came up, and it's a different experience for her to say the least.


_Oh, hello new story that I said would be here ages ago.  
Sorry! It would've been done sooner, but I had exams and I got lazy and I stole the ideas from my friend's plot instead for certain reasons and everything exploded.  
At least it's here now. c:  
It's a little different from my other story, since I'm trying to find a writing style that suits me the most, so please expect a little experimentation and weird variety from me over time.  
_

_In other news, I'm working on new stories instead of Who Am I Kidding, because I have no inspiration for that at the moment. Two of them are going to be more Vocaloid (yay?), but the other is Soul Eater. Finally some different story subjects!_

_Anyway, please enjoy, and review if you want and stuff._  
_~Tasha_

It started off as a normal day for Miku and Kaito. Just two people with no relation to each other whatsoever. Little did they know how they're lives would be affected, hopefully for the better, on that day.

Miku strolled along the street, just finished with a hard day at work. Being an assassin was a tiring job, especially with the unnatural powers she had. Hearing the thoughts and feelings of her victims was somewhat painful for Miku, so it was a down-point to her telepathy and well-paid job.

Allow me to explain. Miku wasn't sure how she came to get the power of telepathy. All she knew was that she could do it for as long as she could remember. It allowed her to obviously read people's minds, but she could also speak in their heads if she wanted to. It was just a problem when she was too worked up. Those were times when she couldn't control whatever she heard, hence always feeling the emotions of her victims.

She glanced up at the sky with a small sigh as boredom suddenly took over her. How she wished something fun would happen for a change. She was fed up of just drifting through life, dealing with problems as they came up, which she was completely used to by now.  
Unbeknownst to Miku, the start of something good was just around the corner. Literally.  
As soon as she stepped around the corner, the turquoise-headed girl caught the eye of a certain man, handcuffed to a lamppost with a police hat on his head. Much to Kaito's dismay, Miku seemed to take no notice of him.

The blue-haired male looked to the ground. He knew he couldn't just say "Hi" because that was just boring. That, and he wasn't the greatest at talking to people. Suddenly, he spotted a pebble. A smirk grew on his face as he heard some people walk by. He knew how to get the attractive girl's attention.  
Quickly and unnoticeable to most people, he kicked the small stone. It flew through the air until it was stopped by the back of a man's head. Behind that man just happened to be a few kids and their mother. The man, assuming that the kids were the ones to hit him, turned and began to shout at the children. The mother began to shriek back, defending her kids. Soon, the woman's husband came along, shouting his head off to defend his family. It didn't take long before fists were flying.

Miku stopped in her tracks just before she reached the lamppost in which Kaito was attached to. Seeing the whole ordeal, she raised an eyebrow.  
After hearing a chuckle, her head turned towards its owner. She figured that he was the one to start the commotion, but she was curious. "Was there really any need to start all that?"

Smirking once more, Kaito answered. "It got you to talk to me, didn't it?" His sharp eyes looked over to the girl as well as he could; the hair in his face didn't make it easy. He adjusted his position slightly to get more comfortable, but it caused the handcuffs to make a noise against the lamppost.  
The noise of metal on metal drew Miku to look at where it had come from. "How did you get in to those then? I'm guessing you're not a cop, despite the hat." It was pretty obvious that Miku's assumption of him not being a police officer was correct. He looked like a typical, cliché bad boy. Leather jacket, piercings, scars and the lot.

With a light sigh, Kaito leant against the wall behind him as he explained. "Police don't exactly appreciate it when you take their hats, no matter how cool they are."  
"I guess they are pretty cool..." Miku trailed off as she reached for the hat, taking it off of the stranger's head and placing it on her own. "Want help out of those though?" She wasn't overly sure why, but Miku felt as if she wanted to get to know the guy, which she obviously can't do properly with him in handcuffs.

Kaito just looked at the girl, almost annoyed at himself for finding her rather intriguing. He could sense something different in her, just he didn't know what. "Damn. Looks better on you... That would be nice though. These things are uncomfortable."  
Miku took hold of the handcuffs to quickly assess the lock. She then pulled a hair grip out of her hair and skilfully picked the lock with it. The handcuffs soon came loose and Miku took them from his hand and the lamppost, spinning them around her finger.  
Kaito looked at her in surprise. "Thanks..." She looked so innocent, yet can unlock handcuffs that fast. 'What else is she capable of?' he couldn't help but wonder.

As he began to walk, Miku walked beside him. They made casual glances at each other without the other noticing, much to their delight. Although they had just met, they couldn't help their slight attraction to each other, although neither of them knew it was mutual.

After a short while of comfortable silence, Kaito spoke up, looking down at the shorter girl. "What's your name anyway?"  
As Miku looked up to the rather attractive stranger, she only just realised how tall he was. "Uh, Miku. Miku Hatsune." You would think it's dangerous for an assassin to give away her full name, but the fake names she always used on the job meant that she was free to if it was safe. 'Should I really feel so safe around this guy?..' Miku thought, but soon dismissed it to the back of her mind.

Kaito locked that name into his mind. Somehow, he knew it was something he wanted... No. Something he needed to remember. "I'm Kaito Shion. Some call me Kai, but you can call me anytime and I'll always pick up, darlin'." He said with a wink.  
Miku couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You're gunna have to come up with better flirting material than that if you want to get anywhere." She normally punches the lights out of any guy who attempts to flirt with her, but she really just can't do it to this guy. 'I'm being stupid' she thought with a quiet sigh.

Soon enough, Kaito began to talk again. This time, he seemed more nervous. "Listen... I know we only just met and all, but do you wanna come back to my place? It might be funny for you to watch me struggle with cooking. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but-"  
As Kaito began to ramble on, Miku interrupted. "Sure. I guess it'll be alright." She smiled slightly up at her new found friend. She wasn't one to smile fully without a proper reason.

A small smirk appeared on Kaito's face. It looked completely natural on him, as that was about the extent of his smile unless he was genuinely happy. "My bike is just over here." He quickly took Miku's hand and lead her to a car park, not waiting for any protests from her and the hand-holding.  
Of course, Miku didn't protest at all. She had no idea why she felt so comfortable with this guy, but she wasn't complaining.

Now, when Kaito said "bike", Miku's mind immediately flashed to a plain bicycle. Nothing special. She got a slight shock as she was lead over to a Harley Davidson. She looked up at him with a doubtful look, curious as to whether he had stolen it or something.  
With a chuckle after noticing Miku's expression, he took the hat from her head, dropping it to the floor. "Yes, it's mine." He swung a leg over the bike, sitting on it before patting the space on the seat behind him.

Miku still seemed doubtful, but got on the back of the bike nonetheless. Without having to be told, she wrapped her arms around Kaito tightly. They both knew it was just to hold on, but they had the same thought in their head- 'I could get used to this.' Odd thoughts to be having with a stranger.

Kaito revved the bike a few times before finally heading off. The speed it went caused Miku to hold onto Kaito tighter, unknowingly pleasing him slightly. There weren't many things that Miku was scared of, but something new to her that was also somewhat dangerous didn't exactly please her much.

Soon enough, the bike was lead down a road by the edge of the forest. With any other stranger, Miku would think she's been set up for rape or murder or something stupid like that. With Kaito, she knew he was genuine. She didn't know how or why she knew that. It may have just been that she wanted him to be.

About halfway down the forest road, Kaito turned the bike to go through a space in the trees. It didn't take long for them to stop, an old-looking apartment building in front of them.  
"This is it." Kaito turned his head to look back at Miku before getting off of the bike. When he looked at her closely, she was flawless. Her pale skin had no scars or scratches, or at least the skin he could see. Her eyes were a clear icy blue, practically shining. Her insanely long teal locks looked so soft, he just wanted to wrap it around himself. The hair was actually the first thing that drew Kaito to Miku. It stood out, and he liked that.  
Miku gracefully got off of the bike, managing to keep her skirt down at the same time. Now she remembered why she didn't like skirts.

"It's a pretty empty building, other than the lovely elderly couple in the flat above me." He explained as he began to walk to the building, Miku walking beside him.  
The pair could feel themselves becoming closer to one-another, not physically but relationship-wise. The more time they spent with each other, just talking, the more they began to like each other. The liking they have for each other was just at a friendship level for now, but only for one of them. The other wanted something, anything, to happen, and he was going to make sure it did.

Kaito didn't have any dirty plans in mind, until they stepped in to the elevator in the building. Rather kinky thoughts flooded in to his head of his one fantasy, so he made sure he stood away from the attractive young woman.

Miku, being a mind-reader, could see all he was thinking of. She was pretty worked up at the time, not being overly used to people in general. He may as well learn of her secret now, right? It's as good a time as any. "What is it with guys and kinky thoughts in elevators?"  
Kaito looked over to her in surprise. He never could've guessed that she was a psychic, but it didn't shock him to know they existed in general. He's seen more unusual. His expression soon melted to leave behind a smirk. "Well, the combination of knowing it's wrong and that she can't get away, along with the thought of kissing a girl passionately against four metal walls creates quite a fantasy."

A light laugh found its way from Miku's mouth. "I still don't understand it... Feelings like that confuse me." They truly did confuse the girl. She's never really bothered to understand emotions. There's no point in Miku's opinion.  
"Hm.." Kaito really was beginning to find this girl more and more interesting as time went on. She was just so different from the girls he was used to; Ones that wore way too much eyeliner and acted so damn eccentric. He somehow knew that he was falling for her, after just this short time.

Too soon for Kaito's liking, the elevator doors opened. He stepped out, unlocking the door right in front of the elevator. It opened to reveal a less-than-plain flat. There was no furniture in the main room, just boxes. Even in the bedroom, where the door was open, there was only a bed and a couple of boxes.  
"I, uh, didn't move in that long ago. I had to move out of my previous place because of my friend and his sister. He got a boyfriend and she got a girlfriend. They're loud." Kaito held the door open, stepping aside to let Miku in.

He walked in behind her, but he couldn't help but admire her figure from behind; Long legs, slender arms, perfect hips, etc. She was his perfect girl, along with her personality of course. He could already tell that she wasn't overly girly, but she wasn't a bad person either, just withdrawn. He just wished that he knew what she thought of him.

Miku stepped in to the kitchen, the only room with the boxes unpacked. Immediately, she jumped up on to the counter and sat there.  
A small chuckle left Kaito's lips at how comfortable she was already getting. "What do you want to eat?" He seriously hoped it was something simple. The kitchen had literally been blown up before when he tried to cook.  
"Just pasta will be fine." Miku shrugged lightly before directing her eyes towards him. She gave him a small smile, although she didn't know why. Just looking at him made her smile, at least a little.

As Kaito set to work preparing the food, he had to apologise in advance. "I am extremely sorry if something sets on fire or explodes." He glanced over at Miku to see her expression.  
Oddly enough, the girl stayed calm. She was in no way alarmed at the possibility of something blowing up.

Inwardly, Kaito was kicking himself. He liked this girl, a lot, despite only meeting her not long ago. Normally, he hated feelings like this; Kaito's past relationship wasn't great, since the guy cheated on him. This made him hate any form of love. He was that guy who always just thought that nothing good came from relationships. Now that Miku came along, it just felt right. He wanted something with her, and he wanted it soon. He knew he wanted to confess. Even if it did seem rushed, he just had to.

It didn't take long before the food was ready. It seemed normal enough, especially since it was merely pasta and a sauce, but you could never be certain. Kaito's cooking skills meant that it may not actually be what it seemed at all. It was truly a menacing dish to say the least.

Miku hopped down from the counter as the hopefully edible food was emptied from the pan and into two separate bowls. A fork was stabbed into each pile of pasta before Kaito and his bowl made their way to the future living room; the lack of seats meant that it couldn't be classed as a living space just yet.

"Sorry for the lack of seats." Quite bluntly, the blue-headed man sat in the middle of the floor, patting the space in front of him once Miku appeared at the doorway. "I haven't unpacked yet, in case you couldn't tell."  
Obeying the order, Miku sat opposite Kaito on the floor, trying her hardest to sit in such a way that her skirt could still cover everything it needed to. "Really? I thought you were terrible at decorating." Miku subtly slipped out the sarcasm, her expression neutral as if she wasn't joking at all.

Catching onto the woman's idea of a joke, Kaito rolled his eyes and let out an equally sarcastic laugh. His joking died down as soon as his attention came to the food. He twisted the spaghetti around his fork, the corners of his lips turning down slightly with uneasy. "I apologise now if this poisons you." He murmured before taking an overly-dramatic deep breath, ready for the truth of the concoction in the bowl. The forkful of spaghetti was shoved into his mouth and, after a few seconds, he choked and collapsed to the floor.

The tealette just stared at the man, he expression never changing. It seems like a weird reaction to someone choking, but then she suddenly came out and said "Even I can act better than that." She then calmly ate a mouthful of the apparently-deadly food. "It's not even that bad."

Kaito's act was immediately dropped as he sat up. In a moment of what he thought was pure genius, Kaito somehow linked a traditional romance story to the subject. "Don't say that. It'll end up like Romeo and Juliet."

A thin eyebrow rose in confusion as Miku tried, and ultimately failed, to understand Kaito's logic with this, being a completely oblivious girl to all things love-related. She thought she may regret it, but she had to ask. "How exactly would it end up as a Romeo and Juliet moment if I pretended to die?"

Kaito just stared at his companion as if he was astounded how she hadn't caught on. He thought it would be completely obvious. "Well, if you pretended to die, I would believe it and kill myself, then you would just wake up and say 'Meh' before walking away like nothing happened." He nodded as if it was all completely possible.

Really, Miku was left almost speechless. Was he serious, or did he just have an odd sense of humour? Either way, with a roll of her eyes and after a sigh escaped her gorgeous lips, Miku answered "I wouldn't let it go so far that you would kill yourself, idiot. I would miss you if you did."

Blinking a few times, Kaito seemed shocked for some reason. The thought that there was someone who cared if he died made him pretty happy, or at least on the inside. Soon, the surprised expression was dropped, only for another joke to appear. "Sounds as if you like me a little. Is it my amazing cooking or even better interior decorating?" He gestured grandly to the bare room, save the boxes.

A light laugh came from Miku, a cute sound really. With a slight change in attitude, Miku's voice became more teasing, possibly laced with hardly detectable seduction. "Isn't that just wishful thinking on your part?"  
The male easily caught onto Miku's little teasing side, but he wasn't surprised in the least. 'Two can play that game.' With his signature smirk, he leant forward towards the tealette. "You haven't run away screaming yet. Isn't that success?"

A small smirk of her own grew on Miku's face, although not from the joke. The idea of her running away from something or someone was absolutely unbelievable. Wisely deciding to end the little act between the two, Miku stood up and took her half-empty bowl of cold pasta to the kitchen, speaking as she walked. "It takes a lot for me to run away screaming from something. Don't think so highly of yourself like that. I'm pretty sure you'll never be able to make me do that."

Kaito paused before following after Miku, almost like a little puppy and his owner. He was rather intrigued by this girl. She was different to say the least. "I guess it's just success that I found you then, or at least you found me and I made a scene..." He placed his bowl on the side and faced Miku once more.

Although that was true, Miku still couldn't class it as success. Not on his part at least. "That's still not success. It was just coincidence that I walked past. You just wrongly decided to want to know me." Casually, Miku leaned back onto the counter as if she didn't say anything strange at all.

"Wrongly, hm?" Kaito couldn't help but want to know more. It's not exactly a typical thing for a girl to say. "Wrong for me or wrong for you? Scared I'm gunna follow you around like a puppy? Or maybe you're just scared that you'll want to see me again?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively, hoping the latter was correct. Wanting to see her again was a definite for him, so it would be nice if the feeling was reciprocated.

Whether Kaito was correct, Miku didn't really know. 'I guess it wouldn't be bad to see him again, but he really is clueless.' Miku thought as she tried to come up with an answer. Eventually, she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Wrong on your part. You may not want to get to know me too well."

"That's a little cliché, isn't it?" Kaito knew his statement was ironic, looking like a classic bad boy with the leather jacket and mischievous smirk full of secrets. Even so, he found it odd how lines like that were coming from a completely innocent looking girl. "I can't agree with that though. You've got me interested already, so I'm not giving up now." He gave one last defiant nod, showing that his opinion would not be swayed after he had got this far.

Being a somewhat sharp-tongued individual, Miku just had to point out the blatant irony. "Well, isn't that funny coming from the high school rebel?"  
A pause followed the harsh comment, until it was broke by Miku's sigh. For some reason, she wanted to tell the truth to this guy. "Either way, I just don't want you getting hurt. I have a bit of a temper on me, and my job gives me a few problems to say the least. That, and I don't want you getting into a false sense of security, like a lot of people somehow do."

A surprising, light chuckle sounded through the room, causing Miku to look right at Kaito. He used his hand to rake back the blue mess he calls hair, making Miku able to see his face properly. Unexpectedly, he returned the gaze at that moment, a gentle smile forming on his lips.  
A light blush formed on Miku's cheeks; it was the first time they had properly looked at each other's faces after all, and she was still a girl at heart, even with the few truly feminine qualities.  
In a weirdly soft tone, or at least as soft as the guy could manage, Kaito refused. "Nope. You're stuck with me for a little longer, whether you like it or not." With an awkward cough, Kaito broke the moment between them and looked back away.  
Miku did the same, not wanting to just stare even if he may be used to it. In an attempt to break the silence, Miku suddenly found her voice. "Why exactly do you want to stay around me?"

Wanting to avoid looking at Miku, which also avoided an awkwardly rushed confession, Kaito busied himself with washing the bowls in the sink after emptying them. He murmured in his normal fashion, his head facing down. "I have a mission, and I'm not giving up until I achieve it. The whole time we've been together, there's one thing I haven't seen, and now I'm desperate to for some reason. I want to see you just full out, completely and genuinely, smile."  
That was an odd mission to say the least, especially from Miku's point of view. "Why do you want to see my smile? It's hardly anything special." All across Miku's face, a look of confusion stood. She couldn't figure out this guy at all.

He should've expected her to become confused. Anyone would when being that oblivious. "Allow me to edit what I said then. I don't just want to see your smile, I want to be the one to cause it." Finally finishing with the bowls, he set them on the side to dry before turning to the long-haired maiden and directing a smile of his own at her.

Upon seeing Kaito's smile, a strange feeling was felt in Miku's chest. 'What the hell was that?' She pondered to herself, although a small smile grew nevertheless from seeing Kaito so happy for some reason. "You're pretty weird, y'know that?"

"Yep, I know." Kaito confirmed light-heartedly with a nod. "I've known it for a long time actually, ever since I picked up a flaming baby in the forest." Playing the memory over in his head, he laughed to himself. "I might tell you that story someday." Suddenly feeling panicked, as if he was forcing her to stay with him, he needed to affirm to her that it wasn't the case. "I mean, I won make you hand out with me or anything. You can if you want to, that's all..."  
From seeing the mildly frantic side of Kaito, Miku couldn't help but laugh. Shockingly to herself, she found it cute. "Of course I want to. You are my friend after all, so why not? It sounds like a pretty good story anyway."

Kaito's mood brightened considerably, along with his grin once Miku said she wanted to see him again. At the word 'friend', that happy mood faltered slightly. His grin suddenly held a feeling of something different deep down. He hoped to Hell and back that he hadn't just been friend-zoned. For now, he went along with it anyway. "It's decided then! Bestest buddies forever and ever, till death do us part!"

Miku's little laugh got a tad stronger from that, not noticing Kaito's worrying. "Way to make it sound cheesy, Kai." The girl surprised herself from using his nickname, since she wasn't one for pet names of any sort. It just felt natural, even if it gave her a tickling feeling in her stomach.

After glancing at the clock, Kaito realised the time and knew he should do the gentlemanly thing and take his guest home. "Cheesy is my specialty. I'm also good at annoying, cliché and overly parentally." Kaito listed what he saw as his main qualities whilst he strolled out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He grabbed a coat and thrust it out towards her begrudgingly. "Come on. I need to take you home, no matter how much I want you to just sleep at the end of my bed like a puppy." After a moment, Kaito had a realisation and quickly continued. "I don't mean for it to sound perverted though."

She followed Kaito through to the front door and took the coat from his hand, but she didn't yet put it on. She was a little disappointed. Miku didn't want to leave. "If you really wanted me to, I don't mind staying for the night. I do draw the line at the puppy thing though."

At the suggestion, Kaito couldn't help but just stare at Miku, completely astounded. Hadn't she realised his feelings at all? He quickly looked her up and down, the surprise still not wearing off. Once he realised it was probably for either of two reasons, a light frown found its way to Kaito's lips before he spoke. "You're either extremely oblivious or never around people."

Once more, Miku became confused. It seemed like a normal thing now, although it really shouldn't be. "What do you mean exactly?"  
With a slow nod, Kaito's suspicions were confirmed with Miku's single line. He murmured, more to himself than to Miku, "So you're oblivious... Never would've guessed." Even with his amazement at her innocence, he took the coat to hang it back up and gave in to the girl. "Well, I only have one bed. You can either order me to the floor or suck it up."

A small, child-like frown played at Miku's lips, different from the demeanour she held before, but it soon faded as her innocence came in once more. "I don't mind sharing a bed. It's not like you're a stranger, and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be like torture."  
At the girl's words, Kaito's disbelief just grew stronger and stronger. She was an adult, wasn't she? How could Miku be so dense to things like this? He ran his fingers though his shaggy hair and let out a deep breath before trying to speak. All he could manage was "You..." He then tried again, but could only manage "I..." In the end, the speechless male gave up and settled with "Oblivious" before making his way to the bedroom.

The fact that Miku was being called oblivious just got her a little irritated. She didn't know why she was being called oblivious, which just proved Kaito's point, but she really wanted to know. "What do you mean?" She asked as she followed him to the room. Miku leaned her back against the wall beside the door whilst she observed Kaito.

Since the bed hadn't actually been made yet, Kaito was busy pulling the sheets onto the mattress and so on. Fortunately, it gave him time to think of a reply. He still couldn't seem to get his words out, but suddenly thought of a way. Once he had almost finished that task, his head flicked up so he could look straight at Miku to make her uncomfortable. A light smirk grew as he spoke. "Well, here I am, trying to be so very gentlemanly, and you just decide to tease the guy with the cutest little boy crush on you."

Miku fidgeted slightly under Kaito's stare and looked to the floor. For some reason, she felt too nervous to meet his gaze. Once he finished his sentence though, Miku's cheeks had been replaced with tomatoes. Slowly, she lifted her head so she could see Kaito. She just had to ask, but not without an embarrassed stutter. "Y-you can't be serious..."

Upon seeing Miku's blush, Kaito felt strangely relieved. There was a possibility of her liking him back, right? "I'm just being honest, okay? Don't freak out, I just know I like you, and I needed you to know." Since he was being honest, Kaito decided to reveal what he was really like. "I may look like this, but I'm really just a big, blue-headed softy."

Miku had no idea what to say anymore. All of the barriers she took so long to build were shattered by just one guy in a matter of hours. She didn't know what to do anymore, no longer protected by hiding her emotions. Her gaze dropped back to the floor, her teal hair falling to cover her face.  
At seeing how uncomfortable she was, Kaito tried to ease the tension by continuing to talk. He finished making to bed in the mean time. "I feel extremely over protective over you, and all I want to see is your smile. I want to make you happy, and I feel that's good enough to explain a little boy crush."

Soon, Kaito had finished making the bed, and he no longer had another distraction. He slid onto the bed, crossing his legs and making sure to face Miku. Surprisingly, it didn't take long before she joined him, along with more questions. "What is the difference between a little boy crush and actually liking someone? A little boy crush sounds like a phase you'll get over..." No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Miku's last sentence came out sounding disappointed, as if she was hoping she wasn't right.

Kaito idled over the different ways he could explain it in his head, so decided to just explain in as it was. "It would be great if I could say you're right, but really I just idle around the person until they're happy with someone else. Then I just congratulate them, hide away in my room and die a little inside."

Whether he was over-exaggerating or not, Miku had no idea. Either way, after that description, she knew that she couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't just bottle up her emotions this time, knowing it affects the person she likes. Trying to calm herself down, Miku exhaled and tried her best to get her point across. "Well, remember how you said earlier that it sounded as if I like you?.. Uh, you may be right... Just a little bit..." She trailed off, not sure what else to say.  
It was most definitely an awkward confession to say the least, if it could even be classed as a confession at all.  
Trying to lighten the mood, Kaito poked Miku's spine, causing her to flinch before he spoke. "So you really think there's a heart in there, hm? It's good to have all of your vital organs, I think."

That was it. Miku was getting somewhat irritated, although not extremely. Kaito didn't realise just how hard that was for her, and dismissed it with a joke. With a sudden burst of courage and anger, she practically tackled him back onto the bed. He landed with a thud whilst she pinned him to the mattress by his shoulders. His hair was blown back, finally revealing his face completely. Her hair cascaded down and around him like a waterfall, although her expression was one of pure seriousness.

"Listen. I like you, okay? It's probably what you would call a little girl crush, so I don't want you just to brush it off." With a tone to match her expression, it was obvious that Miku wasn't joking.  
Even if Miku wasn't, Kaito just had to. His classic smirk appeared as he raised an eyebrow. She just intrigued him further. "Should I scream for help or can I celebrate?" Even with the joke, he couldn't take his eyes away from Miku at all. He then proceeded to mumble "Thanks lil' girl..."

Miku didn't actually expect Kaito to take any of it seriously, so smiled slightly once he cracked out a little joke. She sat up, freeing Kaito, and crossed her legs. "Celebrate if you really want to."

"You're the one that gave me permission, okay?" Kaito had to confirm, just alarming Miku about what may happen. He stood up from the bed calmly, acting the complete opposite to his usual self. He took his place in front of her and cleared his throat, a few seconds of silence following, until finally, "...SUCCESS!" Kaito exploded from general positivity. He scooped Miku up and tossed her over one of his shoulders, then decided to jog around the apartment like that. He laughed madly as he did so, completely dismissing how insane he may look.

From the behaviour of Kaito, Miku couldn't help but laugh herself. It was much more genuine than what it had been before, even scaring Miku slightly. She gripped onto the back of Kaito's top, just out of instinct, and shouted through her giggles "Put me down!"  
Complying to Miku's request, she was tossed onto the mattress. Immediately after, Kaito threw himself on there with her, standing up so he was able to jump on the bed. His excitement level over it all was completely off the charts, and the caused something strange to happen with Miku. Once she looked up at him, she really couldn't stop it. She genuinely smiled.

At the same moment, Kaito looked down to her. From catching a glimpse of her smile, he became distracted, so much so that his head thumped against the ceiling, the loud noise causing a flinch from Miku. A second later, he has seemingly disappeared until a groan was heard, coming from the floor. Kaito reappeared once he sat up and clambered onto the bed, his hand on his head. "You lied... Your smile is amazing..."

After all of that, Miku wasn't sure whether to laugh at his clumsiness or be sympathetic that he got hurt. Once she saw he was in some form of pain, she took the latter option. "Are you alright?" She sounded rather concerned for once, although it was understandable. She reached over and gently took his hand from his head, then replaced it with her own to stroke his injury softly, much like a mother would do to their child.

"Nah, I-" Kaito couldn't continue once Miku touched his head. It felt oddly soothing, so he relaxed almost immediately. After a sigh of content and opening his eyes to look over at Miku, he finally continued. "I'm good." He backed up his point with a smile.  
Miku felt an odd wave of relief wash over her once he said he was fine. Was she really that worried? She brought back her hand from his head with slight reluctance, feeling rather stupid that one person has suddenly made her so caring. Even so, she couldn't stop it. "Good. I wouldn't like it if you were hurt."

Something so simple brought a surprising amount of happiness to Kaito. He collapsed back so his head hit the pillow, chuckling as he looked up at his possible-friend. Really, what were they? More than friends, but less than lovers. It was confusing really. "I'll try not to be the clumsy moron I normally am then."  
In a sudden feeling of comfort, Miku laid bedside Kaito on her side so she was able to face him. "You don't have to do that. I'll just have to make you feel better whenever you do get hurt." She smiled surprisingly sweetly. There really was something wrong with her.

Kaito turned his head to look at Miku, his own smile forming under the dim light. "I'd like that." He admitted openly before continuing. "Plus, I don't think I could stop being clumsy. I'm pretty pathetic and get distracted easily."  
"You're not pathetic." Carrying on with her sweet mood, Miku did something completely unexpected. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on Kaito's cheek. On the other hand, her own cheeks flooded with a light rosy colour after she surprised even herself. Her tone of voice suddenly turned more quiet, almost as if she was shy. "You are a little different though."

Since Miku surprised herself with that, it was obvious that the recipient of the kiss was more so. He lay there, deathly still as if wondering if it had actually happened, until he finally shuffled round and just looked at the pink-cheeked girl. Eventually, he lifted a hand up to place it on her cheek, curiously stroking over the blush adorning it without saying a word.  
Miku's embarrassment just grew from the contact, both the physical and eye contact. The silence just made it all worse, so she had to break it. "Uh, what is it?"  
Staying in his daze, he muttered. "Different, huh?.. You're pretty different yourself..." Suddenly, he shook his head as if he was awaking from a dream and slipped his hand away. "Now, bed time for you. I solemnly swear not to try anything."

Trying to break out of her sweet mood and go back to her normal self, she decided to lightly tease him with an opportunity. "What if I want you to try something?" She said it casually whilst she slipped off her jacket, just dropping it to the floor along with her shoes before shuffling underneath the covers.

Kaito got up into a kneeling position on the bed so he was able to pull off his leather jacket, tossing it somewhere in the room with a smirk plastered on his face. "Don't you want a top or something?" Suddenly, he leant down close to Miku and brushed the hair away from her face, then just took a moment to look at her. "But, you're just going to have to deal. I like you too much to try something on the first day."  
Having nothing to do but just look up at Kaito, a smile grew as she did. "I was only joking. I would rather sleep in my clothes though. I'll just go home and change in the morning."

"Of course you were." The doubt was practically dripping from his voice, although he may not have known it was a mislead feeling. He got up to close the curtains, leaving the room pitch black. Once he got back onto the bed, he pulled off his top, unable to sleep fully-clothed like Miku. After that, he slipped under the covers beside her.

Although she couldn't see it, especially once she shifted onto her side to face away from Kaito, the thought of him shirtless beside her brought her blush back. She shut her eyes tightly and pulled the covers up, trying to calm herself down.

Kaito shuffled and turned awkwardly until he could finally flop to face Miku's back. With a soft whisper, he asked. "Miku... What're you doing tomorrow?"  
Equally as quiet, she replied. "Nothing really..." She wasn't really sure where this was going, being overly oblivious, so she had to ask. "Why?"

"Spend the day with me." He paused for a moment before he realised it sounded a little too forceful. "Please?" You have to give a girl the option.  
At the thought of him wanting to spend the day with her, and just generally the fact that she could spend another day with him, Miku smiled to herself. "Sure." She really didn't have to think about the answer at all.

Kaito grinned in the dark to himself, just as happy about it as Miku was, even if they didn't know it. Suddenly, he got closer to Miku. His breath tickled the back of her neck for a moment before he leant in more so, placing his lips gently on her cheek which soon flared up. As soon as he felt the warmth of her blush, Kaito just became more ecstatic. "Thanks." He murmured. The man was completely gone. He had fallen for her, and hard.

Miku was left completely speechless for a while. The silence in the dark room would've been tense if it wasn't for the complete comfort she felt being that close to Kaito. It was baffling for her how it all happened, but she didn't mind it at all. Eventually, she became close to falling asleep, so knew she had to say something. "Good night."

In the quirky way of his, Kaito had to say it in a different way to most. "Night, milady." He knew he probably wouldn't sleep for a while, just like always, so just stayed awake to think about things. He thought about everything, and yet nothing. Mainly, about the girl beside him, and what could happen.

Soon enough, soft breathing was heard from Miku, signalling that she had fallen into the dark void of sleep. Trying not to wake her up, Kaito shuffled in closer to her and slipped an arm around her, resting his hand on her waist and hiding his face against her back. It took merely a few minutes until sleep had taken him, and the time ticked by quickly, awaiting the morning to come.


End file.
